Futaba Hellen
| eye color= | family= Futaba Kenna (Twin sister) | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Kusuda Aina | engvoice= Michelle Ruff | nicknames= Greece-chan | occupation= Idol Student | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Iris Dynasty Nagareboshi Academy | type= Calm | style= Greecian fashion | color= (#9ddbf4) }} (双葉へれん) is a secondary character in the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is one-half of the popular twin idols, along with her sister Kenna. She has a huge passion for the country Greece, it's traditions, culture and fashion and wishes to visit the country someday. She is a first year middle school student at Nagareboshi Academy assigned at Class B. Biography Hellen and Kenna are the VocalDoll twins! Hellen is the one who "reads the atmosphere and refrains from speaking" and loves cats. She can be forgetful but is in fact also caring and loves the idols of Symphonata Productions as much as cats! She dreams to go the Athens, Greece and see the statues of the Greek figures there. Character Description Appearance Hellen has long, spring green hair that partially sticks up on end with her bangs curving inward in the shape of a heart. She has large grey eyes. She wears the Vocal Doll headphones-ear piece with a thick section of hair sticking out from the side. Personality Hellen is a calm and usually caring VocalDoll but can cause trouble when mad. She is always tired and speaks in a rather slow tone. However, she can do things on her own, depending on her mood, meaning she is a moody person. She dislikes long stories. Hobbies and Skills Surprisingly, Hellen has superhuman strength and can lift items ten times her size. She has a variety of punishments that she uses to punish the members of Iris Dynasty, mostly her twin sister, when they had done something wrong. She is always seen sleeping. Series Description History and Background Hellen and Kenna grew up in an orphanage after their parents mysteriously disappeared. They had trouble fitting in with the other children and are usually separated from them. Even the workers there keep forgetting that they exists and were treated harshly. They were also very naïve and didn't get the chance to grow up like normal children as they always stay in their room. Later, Hellen, along with many children got sick. Kenna, being one of the few children to not get sick, decided that she and Hellen will escape the orphanage. Once they did, the two searched for their relatives, but they fail to recognize them. They were later found by another group of orphanage workers and took them in. This time, they were treated with care, made friends and were well educated. When they grew up, they decided to live on their own in a house nearby the orphanage itself. They decided to become idols to earn for a living and for people to hear their story. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Futaba (双葉): Futa (双) means two, which refers to the fact that she and Kenna are twins. Ha (葉} means leaf or blade. Hellen: A variation of Helen meaning "shining light". This could refer to the fact she represents the Lighthouse of Alexandria as the said landmark's light can be seen miles away from it's location compared to other lighthouses. The spelling of her name can also come from Greece's official name 'Hellen'ic Republic, referring to her passion for Greece. Trivia Category:Symphonata! Category:Members of Iris Dynasty Category:Female Category:Idol Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:Calm Idols